Freedom for a price
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: With his friends gone, Reanef need someone to toy with. Will this new 'bride' be what he was looking for? Yaoi! Rea/Eclipse/OC Boy x Boy
1. Careful what you wish for

(Sigh) I was told to write a Demon Diary fiction. . . .Here it is.

(EDITED Saturday, July 31, 2010 3:02 am) (ALSO EDITED ON Sunday, August 01, 2010 1:28 am)

Reanef sighed, his thoughts drifting from this dismally boring lesson to wondering if his friends were doing okay on their own. Now that Cris had become High Cleric, the feisty monk couldn't come around as often. Even Eurtis, with her new guild was always busy. If the guild wasn't enough to distract her, Krayon was always stalking her; morning, noon, and night.

Sighing again, the young Demon lord glanced around his study, seeking anything that could distract Eclipse long enough for him to flash himself out of the room. Finding only his servants attentive eyes, however, he gave up all hope of escape.

"Hey, Eclipse?" Reanef asked.

"Yes, Master Reanef?" Eclipse answered voice wary of his Master's usual tricks.

"Do you think the others will be back soon?"

"One can only hope not. With those irritants gone I can finally concentrate on TEACHING you. Now, PLEASE, back to your studies, young master.'

Damn. Should have known that would be his answer. Same old Demon Grumpmeister.

Just as Reanef was about to go off into his 'thoughts' again, the portal at the center of the room started to glow.

A startled "What-?" flew from the boy's mouth as a numerous chests began to materialize in the center of the room.

Following the chests came a young blond boy, chained hands and feet to some odd contraption, spread wide and bare for the viewing. As soon as the boy was solid, a rather unpleasant looking man flashed in, this one, mercifully, fully clothed.

Looking at the two, one could not think of a pair more opposite; the boy; although scarred and clearly battered, was beautiful. Hair of spun gold and eyes of brightest violet. One couldn't help but notice that his slim waist led to a generously proportioned cock and that his chest was broad and his nipples a blushing pink. But his face was the crowning achievement; heart-shaped like those from the far north, his slightly almost shaped eyes and pouting lips were truly lovely to behold. The Man was beaten by the ugly stick at birth.

"Greetings, Demon Lord of these lands. I am Euripides, king of a land slightly to the west of this magnificent manor. I am here to make on offering of this boy, these jewels and the toys in those boxes in exchange for an ample amount of rain for our very beneficial crops. He has been trained in various techniques to please you." The Black haired Euripides said in a nasally voice.

The boy looked at the floor, clearly displeased with the current situation. Reanef could tell that he was biting his lower lip to keep from saying something.

Euripides bowed deeply toward where Eclipse and Reanef were sitting, waiting for a response from the stunned demons.

Eclipse recovered quickly however, "Sir, we would ask that you release that boy from whatever contraption you have him in and that you would _please_ remember that you are in the presence of the _Great Demon Lord Reanef_. Humble yourself before his might!'

Euripides went down to one knee after releasing the boy, the boy, now freed from his restraints, went down on both knees and bowed his head towards the demons, lowering himself until his head touched the floor.

"I beg pardon, sir demon lord. I had heard word that the demon lord of this manor had previously been looking for a blonde boy for his pleasures. I had come here hoping that this one would please you. If he does not, I can send him away and bring you a boy more to your liking."

"It's not his appearance is not the problem," Eclipse hissed. "The problem is that you come here, unannounced, with an unknown boy, and expect us to cater to your wishes."

Reanef could tell that the older Demon was just saying whatever would make to duo leave fastest. The older demon always hated when people talked about sex near him.

This strangely interested Reanef. The Young Demon lord thought that maybe this boy was the cure to his oh so irritating boredom.

"Come now, Eclipse. I am sure that the boy could prove himself. After all, it's been so quiet in the castle since the others left. Let's see what he can do." Reanef had no serious plan to 'see' anything that this boy could do. He just wanted someone to play with.

"Oh thank you, Master Demon lord, and prove himself he shall. Boy! Perform for your new masters."

The boy, previously in the most submissive bow Reanef had ever seen, got off the floor to dig in one of the boxes, drawing out a red thing that seemed to end in a shape like that of a dogs paw.

Sitting back down, the boy began to bring the thing to his lips only to have Euripides hiss "Do it dry,"

Reanef, not knowing what was going on, and Eclipse too stunned to move, just stood off to the side, watching what was going on with wide eyes.

The Boy, slightly paler now, obliged with what Euripides said, taking the thing away from his mouth and guiding it to between his opened legs.

"Wider." Euripides hissed at him motioning for the Boy to spread his legs wide enough for Eclipse and Reanef to see what he was doing. All at once, the boy thrust the thing into his entrance, grimacing as the sound of tearing flesh rung throughout the room. After only a moment's hesitation, the boy started to move the thing in and out of his body, blood seeping from between his thighs.

Reanef, about to faint at the sight of so much blood, took a step forward, wanting to somehow try to soothe the boy's pain. If only he had kept his mouth shut, then this wouldn't have happened! This pain was his fault!

The boy, taking Reanef's step as something else entirely, began to push the thing further into his body, the harsher movement drawing small pain sounds from between his clenched teeth.

"If you must," Euripides said snidely, "you may touch yourself, since you seem to be pleasing your new Master."

The boy gladly took his own cock into his free hand, massaging it to find some kind of escape from the pain his was feeling. Anything to make the throbbing in his ass go away.

Finally coming out of his stupor, Eclipse shouted, "Enough of this!"

The boy almost cried as he took the thing from his ass. Reanef could now tell that it was red for a purpose, you almost couldn't see that it was covered in fresh blood, oh but it would be visible when it dried. The red of dried blood was much deeper, if it weren't you could never be sure to get it clean.

Eclipse, clearly enraged, clenched his fists and let a low growl trickle forth from his mouth, "Leave. Now and do not come back!"

Euripides speedily back-handed the boy, snapping his head around.

"My most humble apologies, my lords. I do believe that this _thing_ has displeased you. I assure you that he will be _dealt_ with suitably."

By that end of that one sentence, the boy was visibly shaking; his arms were raised above his head, a sorry attempt at warding off future blows.

Reanef couldn't even imagine what could make the boy that had just brought so much pain to himself shudder like that. It had to be something awful to inspire such fear.

Just as another blow would have rained down on the boy, Reanef was there to catch the hand before it could make contact with the boys face.

"We'll be taking this boy. Now that he is my property, you have no right to touch him. Be gone." As Reanef said these words, an inner flame rode through him, making his demon powers flare out and lash at Euripides, sending the man to the floor.

The boy flinched and dropped his gaze to the floor, trying to hide a slight smile, as the pompous man got back to his feet.

"A-as you say, Milord. I hope he satisfies you to the fullest. I hope that your pleasure with him will translate to a speedy renewal of the rain to my land." With a curt bow he was gone, leaving the boy lying on the floor and the Demons fuming.

With slight hesitation, the boy went into that deep groveling bow again, his back side clearly hurting him. "What would it please my lords for me to do?"

With that one question, both Reanef and eclipse were shaken from their respective thoughts.

Well now, they both thought, this is a dilemma.


	2. A Wounded animal

Hola!

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this thing. I have been writing an Air Gear fanfiction.

I had thought about abandoning this story, but since someone commented, i'll keep it going when I can!

To ALK: Thank you. I will.

To Tami: Thanks for the advice. I rearely notice my own mistakes in writing.

I hope I get more reviews now that I put up another chapter! I'll be so happy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - START

Silence gathered as Eclipse and Reanef both stared down at the boy in the cener of the room, blood still seeping out of his ass.

Finally, Eclipse sighed, causeing both the boy and Reanef to jump.

The boy let out a slight grown, more blood dripping from his body from the sudden movement.

Reanef felt like shit; this was all his fault, if he hadn't said anything, the boy wouldn't have had to do this.

Eclipse moved foward, drawling closer to the boy for the first time, a look Reanef didn't often see in his eyes; sorrow.

Eclipse cast a healing spell on the boy, gatting rid of most of the damage.

The boy gasped, shocked that the pain was gone, but still sure that other horrors awaited him in this castle; after all, he was now the slave to a DEMON LORD. Their kind didn't care for 'compassion'. He was doomed.

Eclipse bent down, his hand out-streatched, trying to get the boy to stand up.

Reanef could see the muscels on the boys back tense, his face fearful.

Eclipse just held his hand out, waiting for the boy to take it, and when the boy did, Eclipse pull him up from the floor gentally, magically cleaning the floor where the boy had bled.

Now that the boy was no longer covered in bruises and cuts, Reanef could fully see his beauty. His skin was a lovely milky color, so smoothe and soft looking he wanted to touch it. Now that the boy wasn't hunched from pain, Reanef could get his height down; he seemed to be just a little shorter than he, about 5' 5".

The boy kept his eyes mostly on the floor, glancing up every now and again to look from Reanef to Eclipse then back to the floor.

'We might as well get you bathed.', Eclipse said, voice soft, as to not frighten the boy anymore.,'Master Reanef, if you would, take him to one of the spare rooms and help him in the bath if he needs it. I'll go prepare some food, I doubt he has been fed properly.' With that the older demon glanced at his Lord, getting a slight nod in aproval. 'Then I shall take my leave, my lord. Dinner will be ready on time.'

As Eclipse left, the boy looked at Reanef in shock, THIS was his master? The boy didn't even look old enough to drink!

That thought had barely entered his head when Reanef said,' I am the Demon Lord Reanef the Fifth. I asure you, I am the reighning Demon Lord of this Manor, despite my young age.'

The boy flinched, remembering that Demons could read minds if they wanted too.

Sure Reanef would punish him for the insult, the boy went down to his knees, about to beg for forgiveness, but Reanef spoke before he could even open his mouth,' I am not mad. Many do not think that I am old enough to be a Demon lord, Your thoughts are your own, I will not punish you for them.'

The boy was shocked, sure this was a trick of some kind.

Reanef just smiled kindly and helped the boy back to his feet. As soon as they were both standing, Reanef flashed them to the spare room next to his, taking the boy to the bathroom, like Eclipse had told him too.

The boy, still naked, hunched his back, waiting for what would happen next, hopefully his new Master would be kind enough to let him prepare himself first.

Reanef turned on the water, holding his hand under the facet to check that the temperature was right.

Reanef turned around, finally satisfyed with the water tempreature, only to find that the boy was crouched on the floor, trembles shaking his pale form.

Reanef frowned, not understanding why the boy was trembling so, did he fear water?

Reanef walked to the boy, careful not to startle him. He crouched down next to him, putting a hand on the boys sholder, trying to shake him out of his trance.

The boy whimpered, closing his eyes and flinching away, his body tensed for pain.

'What's wrong? Do you not like water?', Reanef asked, still confused.

The boy looked up at the stupid question. Is this kid slow? he thought.

The boy couldn't help a small wry smile from crossing his face, 'Maybe this bondage will be different. . .' Even in his own head that thought held little hope in it.

'S-should I prepare myself, Master?', he stuttered out.

Reanef leaned back, puzzeled, What do you do to prepare for a bath? He was already naked. . . . .

'U-um, yeah, sure. Prepare yourself and I'll go look for some clothes for you.'

The boy cocked his head to the side, 'Master, why do I need clothes? It is easier to pleasure you if I remain naked.'

Reanef blushed and ran from the room, this boy was so strange. Then the thought struck Reanef, 'What if he never wore clothes before? If he was raised for sex, it makes sense that he would be used to being naked. . . '

Reanef shook his head hard, trying to shake the thought from his head.

'Clothes, clothes,,' Reanef thought outloud, wondering what type to get the boy.

'Well,' Reanef thought, 'He looks like a northerner, so maybe a kimono? That might look good on him. But waht if he dosen't know how to put it on? Crap! Ugh, just a pair of street pants and a shirt, then. That should be good. I'm sure we can find soemthing else if he dosen't like it.' Reanef nodded his head, finally making up his mind.

Reanef gathered the clothes and went back to the bathroom, knocking on the door before he intered, not wanting to walk in on anything.

'I-i'm here, Master. I-im almost prepared for you! P-please, one momment.', the boy said from the other side of the door.

Reanef tilted his head to the side, going into the room, worried at the pain in the boys voice.

When he looked around the spacious bathroom, he found the boy in the tub already, his back to the door.

When he approached, he heard small moans and grunts.

'What the- ?', Reanef said, causing the boy to spin around, his face terrifyed, the water from the tun swirrling around his waste.

The boy bowed to Reanef, unable to get on his knees without drowning himself. 'M-master. I-i-i-i meant no offence. I-i-i shouldn't have prepared myself without you here to suprevise. Please. Please forgive me. I-i'm ready, i'll make it feel good.'

Reanef had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Make a bath feel good?

Reanef just nodded his head and stripped his clothes, getting ready to get in as well, after all, he had to bathe anyways, might as well save some water.

'Oh-My-GOD.' the boy thought. 'H-he's so perfect. His body if perfect.' It wasn't untill the boy looked down as Reanefs privates that his face fell. This was going to hurt, no matter how much prep he did to himself. With a Master that big, he would need over an HOUR to prep, much less the ten minutes he had been given.

The boy just swallowed and went to his master, alowing his long gloden hair to trail behind him in the water.

Reanef could definately appreciate the boys beauty. With his hair wet, it framed his face beautifully. The heat from the water made his face flused and his nipples stand at attention, the drafty hair hitting them just right.

As reanef got in the water, he moved to the underwater bath stoll, letting his body soak before he started washing.

As soon as Reanef sat down, however, the boy was their, staring Reanef in the face, fire in his violet eyes.

Reanef looked away, blushing at being stared at in the tub.

As soon as he looked away, the boy grabbed his limp cock, going down on it, forcing a startled moan from Reanefs mouth.

Reanef looked down at the boy as his mouth worked him to hardness, his eyes shut as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Reanef couldn't even speak as the boy let lose his cock, the sensation too much for him.

He was so dazed that he didn't even notice that the boy was getting up, standing in front of Reanef now.

The boy grabbed hold of Reanefs cock again, leading is between his legs.

Just as reanef was about so stop what was happening, the byo impaled himself on his Masters waiting cock, causing them both to scream out.

Reanefs head realed, not fully understanding what was happening. It felt so good, burried to the hilt, fully incase by the boy.

The boy let out a long shutter, forcing the pain away as he started to move his body up and down, pleasuring his Master as much as he could.

Reanef let out a loud groan, a wierd weight gathering in his lower stomache.

With one final thrust, Reanef came, his cum splurting inside the boy.

The boy took all the pain, not taking any pleasure for himself.

Reanef struggled to berathe, his first orgasm taking too much out of him.

Only when he came down from his high did Reanef notice that the boy was still hard, tears in his eyes.

The boy looked down at reanef, his eyes hallow. 'Can I move yet, Master?'

Reanef early cried for him, the sorrow in his voice made his heart ache.

'Yes. You can move now. We should make sure your not too hurt, I know you were tight when I went in.'

The boy cringed as he lifted himself off of Reanef, his bleeding whole aching from Reanefs length and width.

The boy colapsed into the water, his head barely above the water.

Reanef picked the boy up from the water and laid him of the side of the tub, casting a healing spell on him before he passed out, malnutreition and exaustion taking their toll.

'What has this boy been through?',Reanef thought, wishing their was a way to heal the wounds in his heart as easily as the ones on his body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END

There. I made a new chapter.

Tell me what you think?

Or not. Don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, everyone! I just wanted to tell you that I'm redoing all of my past works; correction bad grammar/spelling, fixing typos, and trying to kill off most of the bad plot holes.

Please be understanding if this takes a little time, but Rejoice! I'll finally be updating when everthing's corrected!


End file.
